Trouble Candy
by Kim JongDi
Summary: KaiSoo SF/ Kisah tentang sebiji permen yang membuat Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung karna membuat kedua temannya berciuman secara tidak langsung. 'Bagaimana kalau Kai dan KyungSoo tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? DASAR PERMEN SIALAN'


SF KaiSoo "Trouble Candy" (maaf kalo judul nggak sesuai cerita)

Tittle : Trouble Candy  
Author : Winter Soldier  
Cast : Kai, KyungSoo, Baekhyun

Genre : Humor Gagal  
Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk! Kyung bisakah kau hentikan itu?" suara bentakan terdengar di dalam sebuah toko kue. Di meja kasir tampak seorang pemuda cantik sedang berkacak pinggang dan memelototi pemuda lain yang dengan santai mengemut permen dimulutnya. Beruntung toko itu sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Jika tidak, para pelanggan pasti akan langsung kabur mendengar suara bentakan menggelegar tadi.

"Kenhapha Bhaekhi? akhu thidhak melhakukhan aphapun (kenapa Baekki? aku tidak melakukan apapun)" tanya pemuda yang dibentak dengan kalimat tidak jelas karna berucap tanpa mengeluarkan permen susu dimulutnya. Bahkan kini dia malah memutar mutar pegangan permen itu seperti anak kecil. -_-!

"Do KyungSoo! berhentilah mengemut permenmu! Atau setidaknya lepaskan bungkus permen itu. Itu sangat menjijikkan" KyungSoo mengeluarkan permen yang sejak tadi berada dimulutnya dan memandangnya sebentar. Ya... KyungSoo memang tidak melepaskan pembungkus permennya. Bahkan sejak tadi bungkus permen itu sering mengenai bibirnya (Ane mau dong jadi bungkus permennya) #Digampar :o

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana jika nanti ada pelanggan? Aku tidak mungkin melayaninya sambil mengemut permen. Jadi jika nanti ada pelanggan, aku bisa memasang kembali bungkus permennya. Lalu aku bisa mengemutnya lagi saat sudah selesai" Jawab KyungSoo polos yang langsung dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan

'kau benar benar menjijikkan' KyungSoo mengangkat bahu-nya dan akan kembali memasukkan permen kemulutnya sebelum...

"Kyung! Bisa kau keruanganku sekarang?"

"Ah iya! baik Bos" KyungSoo segera memasangkan kembali bungkus permennya. dipuntir puntirnya ujung pemen itu hingga kini wujudnya hampir seperti permen baru.

"Aku titip permen-ku ya Baekkie" KyungSoo meletakkan permennya disebelah toples permen yang ada dimeja kasir lalu segera pergi ke ruangan bos-nya.

"Yak! Yang benar saja" Baekhyun yang mendapat 'mandat' dari KyungSoo benar benar emosi dengan sikap KyungSoo yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan. Bahkan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol toples permen yang tidak ditutup hingga isinya berceceran di atas meja. Baekhyun segera memasukkan kembali permen permen itu ke toples. Namun...

"Astaga! Permen-nya Kyung!" Baekhyun kalut saat ingat salah satu permen adalah permen yang sudah di-emut oleh KyungSoo. Dan nasib buruk untuk Baekhyun karna permen KyungSoo merk-nya sama dengan permen yang ada ditoples.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun meneliti satu persatu permen itu berharap menemukan salah satu permen yang memiliki bentuk agak berbeda dari yang lain. Namun, permen permen itu bentuknya sama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja mengganti permen KyungSoo dengan yang baru. Tapi masalahnya adalah 'permen yang sudah diemut KyungSoo'. Bagaimana jika ada pelanggan yang mengambilnya nanti?

Kring

Suara loceng dari pintu toko yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya begitu saja. Ditaruhnya kembali toples permen itu ke tempatnya.

"Selamat datang" Sapa Baekhyun ramah pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk. Pemuda yang sangat familiar dimata Baekhyun karna dia adalah pelanggan setia toko ini.

"Ah.. ternyata kau Kai"

"Hai Baek" Sapa Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu kau tak kemari"

"Aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini Baek, jadi tidak sempat kesini"

"Baiklah! Kau mau pesan yang seperti biasanya?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ambilkan. Sambil menungguku, kau bisa mencicipi beberapa kue atau permen yang ada ada dimeja" Baekhyun beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil pesanan Kai di-dapur dan mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa dia ucapkan pada para pelanggan-nya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar telah menawarkan permen ditoples yang membuat Baekhyun uring uringan tadi.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kai melihat lihat kue kue yang ada diatas meja kasir. Namun dia merasa tidak tertarik sama sekali. Kai malah lebih tertarik pada se-toples permen yang ada di antara kue kue berbentuk lucu itu. Kai mengambil satu permen. Diamati-nya benda bulat yang memiliki gagang(?) itu. Seulas senyum tercetak diwajah tampannya. Tangan Kai memutar ujung bungkus permen itu. Entah kenapa bungkus permen itu mudah sekali dibuka. Dan tanpa melepas bungkusnya Kai bergerak memasukkan permen yang terlihat agak berbeda itu kemulutnya.

"Nah! Ini kue yang biasa kau pesan Ka..." Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Matanya melotot melihat Kai yang hampir memasukkan sebuah permen susu ke-mulutnya. Masalahnya adalah permen ditangan Kai itu bentukya sedikit lebih kecil dari permen kebanyakan dan permen itu terlihat berkilau seperti terkena air. Atau lebih tepatnya sudah terkena air liur. ITU PERMEN KYUNGSOO. Sepertinya Kai tidak menyadari ada liur orang lain dipermen itu.

"KAI BERHEN.."

hap

"TI.."

Terlambat! Kai sudah terlanjur memasukkan permen susu itu kemulutnya bahkan saat Baekhyun belum sempat menyelasaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun menepuk dahi-nya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. pipinya bergerak gerak mengemut permen dimulutnya. Sepertinya kai sangat 'menghayati' rasa manis yang terasa dilidahnya.

"A-a-ah ti-ti-tidak! A-aku cu-cuma ingin bilang pe-pesananmu su-sudah datang" Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? Kai mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya.

"Wow, permen ini jauh lebih manis dari semua permen yang pernah ku makan. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering membeli permen merk ini. Rasanya enak sekali" Ucap Kai sambil beberapa kali mengeluar-masukkan permen ke mulutnya. Baekhyun hampir saja bergubrak ria. Tapi untuk sekarang dia cuma bisa nyengir.

' Yang benar saja. Enak katanya?' batin Baekhyun.

"A-ah.. i-i-iya! permen itu memang enak"

Tiba tiba Kai membungkus kembali permen itu seperti yang pernah dilakukan KyungSoo. Kai meletakkan 'permen-nya' ke meja kasir.

"Aku harus ke toilet sebentar Baek" Kai beranjak ke Toilet meninggalkan Baekhyun mematung memandang sebiji permen dimejanya.

'pemen pembuat masalah' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Kai membuka pintu toilet perlahan namun seorang pemuda manis menghalagi jalannya. Pemuda itu berdiri didekat pintu sambil mamainkan ponselnya. Kai tidak tau siapa pemuda manis didepannya. Tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya, Kai yakin dia salah satu pegawai ditoko ini.

'Mungkin pegawai baru' Batin Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya name-tag di seragam pemuda itu.

'Do KyungSoo'

Kai sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tinggi-nya dengan KyungSoo. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan kepala KyungSoo yang menunduk melihat ponsel.

"Maaf tuan Do KyungSoo"

"Iya" KyungSoo mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. Namun..

Cup

Ternyata jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka terbelalak dan KyungSoo segera mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-ah maaf! K-kau menghalangi jalan"

"eng.. I-iya. Ha-harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna menghalangi jalanmu. Pe-permisi!" KyungSoo langsung menyelonong pergi. Dia sungguh malu karna kejadian tadi.

Kai memandang kepergian KyungSoo sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

'Bibirnya sama manis seperti permen tadi'

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo berjalan tergesa menuju meja kasir. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaanya mendadak resah. Selama perjalanan dia mencoba menenangkan perasaanya.

"tenang KyungSoo! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi" setelah beberapa menit meruntuk, perasaan KyungSoo akhirnya kembali tenang. Dia kembali memasang senyum manisnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat agak aneh dimatanya.

"Ha-hai Kyung! Su-sudah kembali. Apa yang dikatakan bos padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun berbasa basi.

"Tiak apa apa! Dia bilang aku boleh pulang duluan hari ini karna Ibu-ku tadi menelfon agar pulang lebih awal hari ini"

"Ha-hah? Ka-kalau begitu baguslah. Kau cepatlah pulang. Mungkin ada urusan penting" KyungSoo mencium gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun. Tapi dia mencoba mengacuhkannya, matanya kini melihat permennya diatas meja. Diambinya kembali permen itu yang langsung mendapat tatapan horor dari Baekhyun. KyungSoo kembali membuka bungkus pernmen dan memasukan permen itu kemulutnya.

"Kyung Jang…..ngan" terlambat lagi! KyungSoo sudah mengemut permen itu kembali. Bahkan KyungSoo terlihat jauh lebih menikmatinya saat ini. Ingin rasanya BaekHyun menjedokkan kepalanya sendiri ke mesin kasir.

'Harusnya aku membuang permen itu tadi'

"hmm… aku baru tau ternyata permen rasanya akan jadi lebih enak setelah dibungkus lagi" Teriak KyungSoo semangat.

GUBRAK

'Yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin setelah masuk kemulut orang lain rasanya jadi lebih enak. KyungSoo dan Kai benar benar sudah tidak waras' (itu karna kau tidak memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya Baek -_- )

"Baiklah Baekiie! Aku pulang duluan ya"

KyungSoo keluar dari toko dengan riang sambil mengemut permen yang sialan menurut Baekhyun.

"Hei Baek! Kau tau siapa orang yang baru keluar tadi? "

"A-ah! Kau sudah kembali Kai. Itu KyungSoo. Pegawai baru disini" Baekhyun agak kaget saat tiba tiba Kai muncul didekatnya. Hanya saja dia tak ada waktu untuk kaget. Dia hanya berharap Kai tidak akan menanyakan permen yang sudah dibawa KyungSoo.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya? Bisa kau kenalkan dia padaku? " sekarang Baekhyun mulai merasakan virasat aneh.

"ke- kenapa? "

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mencium bibirnya. Dan kau tau apa? Rasanya seperti permen yang kumakan tadi. Aku sangat menyukainya. Rasanya sama manis"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar benar bergubrak ria dan jatuh pingsan mendengar ucapan kai yang kelewat semangat itu.

'Bagaimana kalau Kai tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? DASAR PERMEN SIALAN' Batin BaekHyun sebelum dirinya benar benar pingsan.

"YAAKK! BAEK KAU KENAPA? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai Gaes! FF Lama Lagi

Udah Pernah di Share di FB juga

Semoga suka ya

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

.

.

.

Kim JongDi a.k.a Winter Soldier


End file.
